


what's your type?

by sailorstarlight



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blood Drinking, Fainting, Hand Jobs, Human Mark, Human/Vampire Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, Vampire Sex, Vampires, vampire Donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorstarlight/pseuds/sailorstarlight
Summary: As much as Mark thinks himself to be the predator, under Donghyuck’s hand he is nothing but the prey.





	what's your type?

As much as Mark thinks himself to be the predator, under Donghyuck’s hand he is nothing but the prey. 

And this will always be true no matter how hard he tries to achieve the upper hand, because there was no winning when it came to Donghyuck, only surrendering and submitting. Admittedly, Mark does it well, but credit should be given where credit is due. Donghyuck is awfully persuasive. 

Especially so when he lays his deep crimson eyes on him. Mark’s resolve is weak. He becomes instantly entranced by them, lured in by the way they glisten and whisper sweet promises to him. Just a look is all it takes for Mark to crumble. 

They’re deep in an alleyway on the bad side of town, a place Mark would only dare venture if he had a date with a vampire. 

He had rode in on his bike, engine rumbling through the deserted street that he can’t be sure is empty because of the time of night or because Donghyuck had cleared it himself. 

Said vampire had appeared only moments after he had, taking advantage of his inhuman speed and ability to smell Mark’s blood from miles away. 

When he had first met Mark, the first thing he had done has compliment his blood.  _ Irresistible  _ is how he had described Mark’s scent.  _ Insatiable  _ is how he had described his thirst for him. Who was Mark to resist him?

Mark becomes Donghyuck’s blood bag. He would never readily admit it, but he is drunk on the feeling of fangs sinking into him, their numbing venom euphoric. He is a struggling addict and Donghyuck is the only dealer in town. 

He had been embarrassed the first time Donghyuck drank from him when he had moaned out loud and gotten a hard on right away, but after Donghyuck had kissed away his worries and gotten him off with a superhuman fast hand down his pants, he was more than willing to go out of his way to provide his sparkling sweet plasma to him. 

Donghyuck finally comes closer to him before using one dainty finger to lift the bright red bandanna tied loosely around Mark’s neck and his grin stretches even wider at what he sees, reminiscent of a cheshire cat. It shows off all his pristine white teeth wonderfully, unstained and waiting to be. 

“Haven’t healed up yet, babe?” he asks while eyeing the splotchy yellowing love bites spotting Mark’s throat and dipping down into his shirt past his collarbones.

Flashbacks to four nights prior when Donghyuck had Mark right in his lap like the good boy he was, sucking at his neck sweetly and thoroughly, getting Mark’s body to relax in his arms before Donghyuck’s fangs made an appearance, plunging into the junction connecting his shoulder to his neck. Mark had cried out loudly and pitifully. The sound still echoed in Donghyuck’s head and he knew he had to hear it again, not from a memory, but from the source. 

“N-no,” Mark finally answers, voice barely louder than a whisper. That had been the very reason he put on the bandanna in the first place. 

Donghyuck leans in closer, taking a whiff of him before straight up moaning into his ear at the way his saccharine sweet scent overtakes his senses. 

“That’s fine, but I wish you wouldn’t cover up. This way everyone will know who you belong to.”

Donghyuck pulls off the bandanna in one swift motion, and Mark gets goosebumps on the back of his neck from the sudden exposure thinking a gust of wind came in at the perfect time, but really it’s just Donghyuck literally breathing cool air down his neck. 

Donghyuck’s plush lips meet with the thin skin of Mark’s neck in an open mouthed kiss, his tongue not far behind as he leaves a trail of saliva running up to Mark’s jaw. 

Mark’s knees almost buckle at the feeling of Donghyuck’s tongue swirling around his neck while his fangs brushing teasingly at the skin. 

“Wait,” he says through an exhale, the fog clouding his mind finally clearing enough for him to think a little more rationally. “Not here.”

The streets are barren, Mark knows Donghyuck had made sure of that, but it feels wrong. He feels  _ exposed. _ Which is not always such a bad thing, but he knows if Donghyuck were to drink from him here, there would be a lot more fluids to clean than blood. Better to check into a motel than leave a crime scene. 

Donghyuck latches onto Mark’s neck one last time, sucking a bruise right under his adam’s apple where one had already been fading away and Mark has to brace himself with hands on his shoulders.

“Alright,” Donghyuck relents as he detaches from Mark. “Lead the way, love.”

Mark’s bike awaits in the opening of the alley. He ties his bandanna back on before mounting it. 

“Hold on tight,” he says to Donghyuck in passing, knowing well that he would. The vampire usually opts to grip Mark’s hips tightly right where the chains are attached to his belt loops. He wishes he wouldn’t. It’s hard to steer straight when he can feel the outline of Donghyuck’s cock pressed against his ass. 

The ride to the dingy motel is short and quick, partially due to Mark speeding. 

Mark follows Donghyuck up to their room like an eager dog, but tries his best to conceal his excitement under a stone face anyway. Donghyuck thinks it’s cute. He can smell the arousal draped over Mark, wafting out from his glands as if he were a perfume swatch. He can smell where his blood is most concentrated and how his flow dips low into his waistband. Donghyuck can’t help but lick his lips in anticipation.

Mark undresses first, as he always does. There is a mess of black and denim being flung off of him, but Donghyuck stops him with a hand around his forearm when he reaches for his bandanna. 

“Keep it on,” Donghyuck orders, and when Mark quirks an eyebrow at him in confusion he continues. “It’s kind of hot.”

The compliment brings a rush of hot blood to Mark’s cheeks, which Donghyuck reacts to almost immediately, not giving him any time to be shy. His arms pin Mark’s to the bed as his knees find place on either side of him. Mark shivers as Donghyuck noses along the side of his neck still exposed from the bandanna.

“You smell divine, sweetheart,” he praises as he releases one of Mark’s hands in favor of lifting the bandanna up to trail kisses down the column of his neck. “Like chocolate dipped cherries, sweet and deep and all mine.”

Mark cranes his neck to give Donghyuck more access. Donghyuck doesn’t look a gift horse in the mouth (or the jugular artery). He wastes no time in finding a tender spot on Mark’s skin to kiss at gently before unsheathing his fangs and plunging in.

Mark always whimpers at first, when the cold fangs first pierce into him and the jolt of pain shocks his nerves like a lightning bolt. It makes him arch off the bed, chest brushing Donghyuck’s. But just like lightning, it’s fleeting and the venom seeps in, flooding his senses with a pleasant buzz that makes him feel like he’s soaring. He instantly relaxes, sinking back down into the sheets.

Blood starts gushing freely out of the two puncture wounds and Donghyuck greedily licks all of it up. Mark’s blood is so sweet to Donghyuck, it’s almost sugary. He puts his mouth over the holes and sucks gently, blood flowing over his every taste bud and down his throat. With every gulp, he feels a rush of warmth, blood beginning to seep through to his veins and into his heart. It rushes down to his cock too, when he hears Mark’s wanton moaning, feels the vibration of his voice through his throat.

Donghyuck already knows Mark is in a similar situation. As he sucks, he trails his hand down toward Mark’s erection, which lays hard against his abdomen leaking with precum. Mark jolts when he takes the length into his cold hand and starts pumping him, his cries growing louder. 

Donghyuck continues to lap at his neck while he strokes him faster. Mark is losing so much blood and his head is growing fuzzier and heavier. His ears feel like they’re stuffed with cotton and his fingers are going numb. He wonders how any excess blood in his body can still be flowing straight to his cock. 

His neck is beginning to ache in the most delicious way and he can practically feel the sensation of his blood being taken from him. The pleasure building up in his groin is starting to become too much to hold back. Donghyuck senses his oncoming orgasm and licks up any remaining blood before focusing his attention on Mark’s cock. 

He slides his hand over the head of his cock repeatedly, watching as his drained body thrashes weakly and his hips grind up into his touch. Mark whines at him to go faster.

Mark’s body tenses before going slack, a load of pearly cum spurting out of his cock and pooling onto his stomach just before he passes out completely, eyes fluttering shut as his lips release one last huff. 

Donghyuck repeatedly runs his thumb over Mark’s cockhead. He watches how his body reacts on autopilot, twitching at the oversensitivity, but his eyes stay closed and his mouth stays shut. 

Donghyuck is so enthralled by the sight of Mark so cute and vulnerable, he is almost distracted from his own aching hard on. 

With Mark’s blood coursing through his veins and into his cock, he feels invincible and like he could probably keep himself hard for hours. The only logical thing to do is to put this thought to the test. 

He starts with Mark’s tight thighs which he pushes up to Mark’s chest to reveal his pretty pink hole. That would be the main course. Donghyuck has plenty of time to spend on that later. 

With a hand still covered in Mark’s cum, he pumps his cock once, twice, before lining himself up with the space between Mark’s thighs and pushing in. 

The slide of his cock against Mark’s supple flesh is delicious. The feeling of his cock rubbing right up against Mark’s soft one as he pushes through is even better. 

Donghyuck isn’t in a rush, but the feeling of Mark’s smooth skin trapping him is nearly as addictive as his blood. He thrusts fast and sporadic, hips slapping hard against the underside of Mark’s thighs loudly, marking them with pink splotches he will surely feel once he wakes up. 

With Mark unconscious, Donghyuck has to adjust the tightness himself, pushing Mark’s thighs together harder as he gets closer and closer to his climax. 

It isn’t long before he spills all over Mark’s steadily rising chest, mixing in with his drying cum from earlier. 

Donghyuck admires his work with a satisfied smirk, and it widens to a full grin when he sees his cock is still hard and ready for more after having a taste. He tears through a packet of lube from the bedside table, dripping it directly over Mark’s pink asshole. He sinks a finger directly into the heat. There’s no resistance, Mark’s body pliant, but he’s ever so tight.

Donghyuck watches Mark carefully as he works him open. His lean body is covered in a sheen of sweat, and his stomach tenses when Donghyuck presses in too deep. Eventually, once Donghyuck is four fingers in, Mark’s cock hesitantly comes alive again. Donghyuck likes the way it looks, flushed red with the remaining excess blood in his body, lively despite Mark being out cold.

His fingers pull out of Mark with a squelch. Even when unconscious, Mark’s asshole clenches around nothing in search of something to fill him up. Donghyuck guides his cock to Mark’s hole and thrusts in, moaning when he bottoms out. Mark’s walls convulse around him, wanting to swallow him into his heat.

He indulges himself. He stays buried in Mark’s ass, relishing in how hot he is, how the tightness of his rim keeps him firmly in place. Donghyuck rolls his hips a little and Mark’s cock twitches, the sweat on his brow increasing.

Donghyuck starts sliding in and out of him slowly. It feels right being in Mark. His cock was filled with Mark’s blood after all, it’s only proper that he’s driving it back into the host.

As he increases his speed, his hands find purchase on Mark’s slim waist. It gradually turns into more of him pulling Mark into his cock than him pistoning into his hole. Mark’s so slack, it’s like fucking a doll, but Donghyuck knows Mark is incomparible to a doll. It’s like his body was made for fucking and kissing and sucking. This much is apparent now as his walls start clenching down on Donghyuck, the waves of pleasure of Donghyuck driving into his sweet spot waking his groin up. Even in his state of comatose, Donghyuck still finds Mark’s mouth letting out huffs and tiny groans of satisfaction when he thrusts in at just the right angle.

Mark’s ass clenches down on Donghyuck the tightest as he cums for the second time. Cum gushes out of his slit weakly, coating the already dried cum on his stomach. 

Donghyuck’s hips stutter as he feels his own orgasm coming. He shoves in deep and grinds into Mark’s heat before spilling, painting his walls with his sticky seed. When he finally pulls his cock out, it’s limp and covered in his own cum.

Mark is still passed out, a smattering of love bites adorning his neck along with dried blood which also stains the sheets underneath him. He’s covered in his own filth and bodily fluids, drool even seeping out his parted lips, but Donghyuck has never seen him looking better.

He lays Mark on his side as he goes to grab a wet washcloth. He tries not to jostle Mark too much as he cleans him up, despite knowing that if fucking him can’t wake him, not even a hurricane could at this point. He does take note of the way his asshole twitches when he cleans out the cum from him.

Vampires don’t need to sleep, but Donghyuck feels blissfully lethargic with all of Mark’s warm blood flowing through him. Before he succumbs to his own exhaustion, he lays a gentle kiss on Mark’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/saiIorstarIight) / [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/sailorstarlight)


End file.
